Beautiful Fighters
by smi1e
Summary: ONHOLD/ABANDONED!They were given an assignment to write about something important to them. Everyone has a simple story to tell, but two people go deeper. Speaking from their hearts, and who knows what will come from that? Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

"And everyday, I'm losing hope, and each minute that passes by gives me another reason to give up." Sharpay Evans read off her sheet of paper.

Without lifting her eyes, she made her way back to her seat. Once she got there, she left her eyes on her desk.

The rest of the class looked at one another. Everyone was asking themselves, what was that? Any other time in Creative Writing, Sharpay would write something about her clothes, or makeup, or how she recently received a part in the upcoming school play.

But not this time; she had given a heart filled speech in a monotone voice. Only one person had realized she had just spilled her heart out, and he was completely confused.

"Well. That was…interesting Sharpay." Mrs. White said, looking as if it was hard to find the right words.

"Next we have," She paused, while reaching her hand into the cup. She pulled out a folded sheet of paper and read the name, "Troy Bolton."

The whole class turned their heads to look at Troy, who had seated himself in the back today.

His blue eyes were unfocused, and were landed somewhere on the murky green tile that covered the ground. His mouth was silently forming words, but no one could exactly make out what they were..

Gabriella, who was sitting in front of him, turned around and offered him a small smile. "Troy?"

His face held no reaction; it was as if she had never uttered a word. His mouth was still forming silent words, and his eyes were soon moving left and right.

"Dude." Chad said, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder and shaking him. Suddenly, Troy's eyes left the floor, and landed on the hidden head of the girl that just pulled her heart out in front of the class.

The silent forming of words had ceased, and his eyes were soon moving from Sharpay's head, and the empty seat behind her, not completely comprehending.

"Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. White exclaimed, but no words reached him.

It was only when the blonde he had been staring at whipped around in her seat and cried, "Just go up and say your damn speech Bolton! I for one want to leave this place early!"

Troy blinked twice, and stared at Sharpay. Her face was in a mask of fury, but her eyes told a different story. Before Troy could depict what they were trying to tell him, she whipped back around and stared at her desk once again.

Troy looked down at his own desk, and saw his speech.

Weeks ago, Mrs. White had given them an assignment to write a short four minute report on something that meant something to them, or a memory.

Sharpay had been all excited, and began furiously writing about the drama club and all her triumphs.

But right before class, Troy had seen Sharpay furiously ripping up her old speech before writing a new one.

Troy had decided to write about a memory; he picked the two weeks were he help change the 'status quo' last year.

Slowly, Troy walked up to the front and stood uncomfortably in front of everyone.

He glanced down at his speech, and saw that everything he wrote didn't make much sense. Sure, last night and the night before and before class started, it had made perfect sense to him, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Chad had talked about winning the championship last year. Taylor and Gabriella had written about winning the scholastic decathlon. Zeke had written about baking and Jason wrote about his new found liking to directing.

But, after Sharpay had poured her heart out, while not too many people knew it, he had decided he needed to say something different, something deeper.

"Uh, when Mrs. White gave us this assignment, my mind directly went to last year after Christmas break. With the help of a friend," He paused, quickly glancing at Gabriella, "I had turned the whole school upside down.

"I spent the last week trying to find the best words to describe it, and explain to you so you would know how hard it was, and I had finally gotten it written.

"But in the last few minutes, I had…an epiphany of sorts." He stopped, and looked up at the class.

He saw Chad's perplexed face and Gabriella's questioning one. But, one face made him feel…nervous.

Sharpay had stopped staring at her desk, to look up at Troy with a surprised face, but it soon turned into curiosity.

"Um," He began again, soon unsure of how to continue. His train of thought had vanished at the curiosity on Sharpay's face, and his eyes flickered to behind her.

For the past ten years, Sharpay and Ryan had been sitting together, but they weren't today. His eyes swept through the class room, but Ryan was no where to be found.

Troy couldn't remember the last time he saw the Evans twins apart. Come to think of it, Troy couldn't remember the last time he had seen Ryan.

Yesterday and the day before Sharpay had walked the halls alone.

As Troy's eyes fell on Ryan's empty seat again, Mrs. White cleared her throat. "Mr. Bolton, continue please."

Troy blinked before looking down at his cards. He had just told the class that he wasn't going to read the speech he had prepared, so what in the world was he going to say now?

---

How'd you like it? I had a few quotes taken from some sites and this one jumped out at me, as did another.  
I had to get this written, and I'm still not sure what Troy's going to say, or what will happen. My mind is like a blender today, and nothing is staying in place. I'll try and get some more ideas out.  
I couldn't figure out a title, so I used the title _Beautiful Fighters_, which is a Japanese song by Ayumi Hamasaki. I'm not sure what the lyrics mean, but I thought the title might work with the story.  
I hoped you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I start, I just want to let you know, in this story I changed something that was in the original movie. So, the part with them in it, never actually happen. But you might not understand who it is, but in chapters to come, you will. : ) Carry on._

-

"I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with the memory I'm about to tell you," Troy Bolton started, his face showing his confusion, "But I just feel like this is the thing I should be tell you all."

Everyone glanced at each other, since when had Troy "the Basketball King" Bolton become so…thoughtful? And deep?

"When I was younger, my mother was always off at the hospital. She had gotten her doctoring degree a few years early, but because of me she had to wait until I was old enough to have a baby sitter.

"My dad was always away on business trips, or away at some new town selling houses to people. So, I was really all alone." Everyone looked at their friends, everyone thinking the same thing, 'Wasn't Mr. Bolton the Gym teacher?

"Every morning, my mom would drop me off at her best friend's house for the day, and I would spend my day drawing or playing in their sandbox with her two kids." He stopped, and looked at the blonde in front of him. Realization dawned on her face, and then confusion set in.

"The first few months I was okay with it. I was having a blast with my two new friends. We'd play at their house three days a week, and then the other two we spent at the day care since their mother volunteered there.

"We me a lot of kids, but we were more often than not, always playing together.

"Their mom, soon because a second mother to me. My mom was always working, and I only got to spend a little time alone with her on the weekends, between family get-togethers, and when she went out for a nice dinner with my dad.

"When they went out for their dinner, I was shipped off to my grandma's for a night full of cheek pinching and watching the classic Disney movies.

"After a few months with my best friends and my second mother, I got grumpy. All I could think about was how I thought my mom didn't want me.

"I was young, but if you only saw your mom for a bit, and she was always in a rush when you did get to see her, wouldn't you think the same thing?

"Sure, I loved my dad, but you could say that I was more of a "momma's boy." Troy stopped, and tried to get a hold of all his thoughts, while his classmates chuckled at him.

"But, one of my best friends back then," Troy started again, his eyes flickering quickly to Sharpay before going back to the place on the ground where he was staring at before, "Told me something that really changed my perspective on everything.

"She told me that my mom was saving lives. And I thought that so unbelievably cool. My mom was like a superhero.

"But, after my best friend told me that, I asked her, 'but can't she take a day off? And spend it with me?'

"And my best friend said, 'You know your mom would love to spend a day with you. But she had a responsibility to the hospital; a responsibility to the world. If she got a day off, something might happen at the hospital, and then some people could die. Your mom is there to save them. She's there to cure them so they too can live like you and I.'

"You'd think that a five year old wouldn't be able to comprehend or say all of that, but my best friend was a very smart for her age.

"So, I thought about it, and I agreed with her. Even if I didn't get to spend so much time with my mom, she was helping others spend more time with their family.

"So I stopped trying to get my mom's attention. She would give me some time when she could.

"Or so I thought." Troy stopped, and swallowed loudly, and looked up from the ground when he heard a quiet sniffle. Sharpay had her head in her hands, and he saw small tear drop tears falling through the cracks of her hands.

Seeing his old best friend cry, was starting to get him choked up, so he hastily looked at the ground, once again.

"A few months after my best friend had given me that speech, my mom finally had a day off. She had been working non-stop for the past seven months, and her supervisor had decided she needed a break.

"So, for once in a very long time, my mom didn't bring me to my best friends' house. Instead, we stayed home together, curled up on the couch, and we revisited her childhood.

"That day, we had one of the worst thunderstorms Albuquerque had ever witness-"Troy started, but the bell signaling the end of the day rang.

Everyone whined, 'awh', since they were so into Troy's story, and they started packing their gear up when Mrs. White stopped them, "Troy, this is a great story, would you mind staying after the bell and tell us the rest of it?"

Troy shook his head, he had already started it, and he might as well finish it.

"Good. Now, whoever wants to hear it may stay."

Surprisingly, everyone stayed, except Sharpay. She hastily grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of the room.

"Okay," Troy began, trying to remember where he left off.

He stood at the front his brow furrowed in confusion, when someone spoke up.

"You and your mom made cookies while the storm went on outside." Gabriella said.

"No. We laid on the couch while worst storm to ever come to this town happened." He snapped. But then realized his mistake and said, "Thanks though."

"No problem." Gabriella said quietly.

"Right, so there was a really bad storm going on outside, and the power had eventually gone out. My mom and I had gotten out all the candles in our house and lit them on coffee table.

"We were just about to begin telling ghost stories when her cell phone rang. I had mentally groaned inside, since the hospital was practically the only place that called it. But I had also mentally kicked myself, remembering my best friend's words.

"My mom was saving people. So I shouldn't be wishing it had never rung. But that time, and that time only, I should have been.

"A bad accident had happened on one of the major roads here, and the hospital needed my mom to come in immediately.

"My mom had ushered me to blow out all the candles and get my coat. She quickly called her best friend, and I was off to their house once again." Troy swallowed again, knowing he was getting closer to the part where he never wanted to relive ever again.

There was a whimper from outside the door, but no one took much notice, besides Troy. The door was open and he could see a little strand of blonde hair sticking out.

Sharpay.

It was too bad she hadn't stayed in the class room, Troy thought. Then everyone could see that she actually did have feelings.

He felt sorry for his old best friend. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was hiding her tears from everyone.

It was no way to live.

---

I'm quite proud of this story so far. It's such a joy to write, and I'm scared I'm going to get tears on the keys while writing the next chapter. I'm still not too sure how I got this memory for Troy to say, but I really like it. I love this story. Ahah. I hope your enjoying it too! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Once my mom had dropped me off at her friend's house, I was immediately pushed into their living room where they had been watching a puppet show with their cousins that their mom and her sister were putting on.

"I had gotten all excited, never having seen a puppet show before, while my mom was in for trouble.

"The storm was still going on when I got to their house, but my mom, scared of the lives of the people she had been rushing to see, hadn't noticed.

"They told me that her car had swerved into a tree. It had been crumpled, and when they found it she was no where to be seen." Troy stopped. The story the police had told him and his father was playing through his head like a movie.

Everyone in class were hanging on his each and every word.

"They told me later that day, a call had come into their office. Someone had slammed into a woman, who had been running furiously, and they had called the police."

The whole room gasped, and he heard Sharpay let out a small sob from the doorway.

"My mom was fully dedicated to her job. Even though she had crashed the car into the tree, and she had many cuts from the broken glass, she **had** to get to the hospital.

"She ran, through the rain and the lightning towards the hospital. I guess she thought that without her, they people who had gotten into the accident would die.

"Nothing mattered to her, the police told my dad that her clothes were all ripped, and she had more than fifty scraps on her, and they couldn't see how she could have made it all that way. But she ran to the hospital with all of her might.

"Any of you who remember that storm knew that you couldn't see outside. The rain was coming down too hard, and the lightning was fierce. One man had been trying to get home. He was rushing home to be with his two kids." Troy looked up from the floor and looked at the door.

He saw the blonde strand of hair shake, and soon more hair came into view, and as fast as it had appeared, it was gone.

"The man worked at a law firm the town over, and it was worse over there, and his boss told him to get home. So he had gotten in his car and started driving.

"The weather was so bad, he could barely see the road, and he was moving at a snail pace, but he hit a large puddle. His car skidded across the road, and he hit my mother."

The whole class gasped, and Gabriella looked at Troy with sad eyes.

Chad sat at his desk, staring at his best friend. He had never heard Troy talk like that, Troy **never **talked about his mother. And Chad couldn't think of a reason why Troy was suddenly spilling the story out in front of the whole class.

"I know I should blame him for her death. But if he didn't hit her, someone else would have, and they would have probably left her on the road. He called the police, and he picked my mother up from the road and put her in his car and drove her to the hospital.

"He waited for the police there and they questioned him. And in the end, he got off."

"That jerk! He should be in jail!" Chad shouted.

Troy took his eyes off the door and looked at his friend, and offered him a small smile.

"No. He wasn't. He was actually a very kind man. It wasn't his fault my mother was running down one of the only streets that connected this town to another. She would have probably lived if she just got out of the car and walked.

"But she felt such a connection to people. She wanted to…no. She **had **to save everyone she encountered at the hospital. She was dedicated to her job like no one else I knew was.

"The man that hit her, was actually her best friends husband; my best friends' father. I was furious at him at first. He had killed my mother.

"Since my father was out of town for the night, and couldn't get a plane back because of the weather I had to stay at their house. I remember glaring at him the whole night.

"While everyone else in the house slept, I cried my heart out.

"My mother would never again tuck me in, or make my favourite pancakes. And she would never sing me to sleep, like she loved to do.

"I was in a hateful state the next morning. I wouldn't eat at the same table as the man, and I kept my eyes fixated on him, afraid that if I looked away he would kill his wife, or my two best friends.

"My dad had arrived a little after lunch and I ran to him and cried into his pant leg.

"The man that hit her talked to my dad and soon my clothes and anything I had kept at their house was in a bag, and me and my dad were on our way back to our house.

"I was almost out the door, when my best friend pulled me back to talk to me. I wouldn't let her get a word in. All I could say to her was, 'I can't believe that monster is your father. You better watch yourself. Never walk outside, he could hit you too.'

"She tried, and tried to talk to me. But I wouldn't listen to her. It was only when she finally smacked me in the face that I closed my mouth.

"She told me, that it wasn't her dad's fault my mom was dead. My mom brought it on herself. If she had just stayed outside her car, or didn't hurry as much, she could have lived. But she didn't.

"My friend also told me, that even though my mom was gone, she was still with me. And I just laughed at her. If my mom was dead, she wouldn't be with me. But I agree with my friend wholeheartedly now.

"But back then, I didn't believe her for a second. I yelled at her face, and told her that my mom was never coming back, and it was her dad's fault.

"She smacked me in the face again, but I didn't care. I turned around and walked out of their house, but not before telling them all that I hated them." Troy looked at the ground remorsefully.

"That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. I lost a good friend, and then I lost the best friend I had ever had. She was always there for me. But I yelled at her. I told her I hated her.

"We had my mother's funeral, and then me and my dad moved. He quit his real estate job, and he got offered a coaching job at a school a few hours away. I quit watching all of the classic Disney movies that I loved. Every time I watched one, I would sing along. But that was what my mom would do. So I couldn't—wouldn't do that anymore.

"Instead I took up basketball and my dad and I spent almost all of our time on the court.

"Years after she had died, my dad was one of the top gym teachers and coaches. He got a job offer at East High. And he accepted, against the argument I had with him.

"But, I'm actually glad we came back. I got to reunite with my friends from day care. And I got to forgive the man that hit her. I came to realize that it wasn't his fault.

"I had finally realized that my mom died for a reason. Even though I still don't know what that reason was. I finally saw what my old best friend had told me, even though my mom was gone, she was still there. I saw her favourite flowers all over, and everything she loved.

"After I realized that, everything seemed brighter. I had everything. I had good grades, and great friends. But, I had one regret, and I still have it.

"I regret ever telling my best friend I hated her. Because the truth was, I don't, and I never did.

"If I could take back every word I said to her that day, I would. Because I lov--miss her." Troy looked down, and sighed. "That's it." He said, and quickly grabbed his bag from his seat and ran out of the room.

The class watched him leave, not fully processing it. _The _Troy Bolton had just told them all a story everyone had been wanting to know for years, and they didn't know what to do.

He was half way down the hall before it hit him. He had just poured his heart out. He told the story that he had never told anyone before.

Suddenly, he turned and began walking back.

And there she sat.

Her eyes red and puffy, her mascara had run down her face and her hair was a mess.

But he thought she looked great.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry."

---

Wow. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I was trying to get it out on the 27th, but my friend came and we went to Toronto to see _Wicked, _which is my favourite musical **ever** now, so this is the first chance I've had to get it out. I hope you like it? I had to change a part, because it sounded kind of weird? I dunno. But I'm sorry the mystery of where Ryan is hasn't showed up yet! I still have to write that part. But I'll try and get the chapters up faster. : ) Leave a review and tell me what you think happened to him?


	4. Chapter 4

She slowly lifted her eyes, and stared at him. Her eyes were full of sadness, and grief. But then she smiled. And that seemed to brighten up her whole face.

"I'm sorry too." She said, slowly grabbing her books and began to stand up.

"Why?" Troy asked, and grabbed her bags and offered her a hand.

The rest of the class that was still inside the room was finally moving. Even though they were still shocked, they decided to just go on as they always did. But then they heard talking, and the rustling of papers and the small chit chat of stopped.

"Because I shouldn't have said those things to you." They heard the voice of Sharpay say.

They all looked at one another. Hadn't Sharpay left?

"No. You were right. If she had just walked, your dad wouldn't have hit her." Troy said, his voice getting quieter.

The eyes of each and every pupil in Mrs. White's class widened as everything fit together.

Troy's old best friends were Sharpay and Ryan. That was why they all saw pictures of their four parents together on the wall; they were all best friends too.

"No. If my dad hadn't been so anxious to get home, he wouldn't have hit her. Your mother had a right to run." Sharpay answered Troy, her voice getting quieter too.

"No, if my mo-"Troy started, by Sharpay cut him off by giving him a look.

Troy looked down at the ground embarrassed, until Sharpay said, "Let's forget about it okay?"

Troy sent a smile, which she returned, "Alright."

Everyone in the class room stared in shock at the door, for behind it, something was happening that they never dreamed of happening in years.

"So," Sharpay started, unsure of how they were to act.

"So, um…do you want to go for a walk?" Troy asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Okay!" Troy exclaimed, before turning to Sharpay. "You might want to wipe your face first."

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked calmly. Not the way one would think an 'Ice Queen' would act.

"You have…mascara all over your face." Troy said, with a chuckle.

"What! Euw." Sharpay said, before darting for the girl's room.

Troy just shook his head before following her.

Sharpay bustled through the door, and Troy leaned against the wall outside the room.

The rest of their classmates still in the classroom with Mrs. White sighed; they had wanted to hear more of Sharpay and Troy's conversation.

Everyone packed their things up and exited the room, and everyone glanced at the end of the hall where Troy sat staring at the floor.

Gabriella and Chad made to walk over to Troy, when Taylor pulled them back.

"They need to talk. You can talk to him later." She told them sternly.

The classmates behind the three chuckled, as Gabriella and Chad grumbled as the followed Taylor down the hall.

Troy heard a huge bustle of people, and looked up. It seems as his Creative Writing class was finally going home.

As he lowered his head, the impact of what he had just said hit him.

He had just spilled his deepest secret. Well, not his deepest. But close to it!

How could he have done that? He had never even told Chad that, no matter how much he had asked when Troy had returned to town all those years ago.

He dropped his face into his hands and moaned. How could he have been so stupid?

Now the whole school would know about what happened to his mother. And who knows _what _rumors would surface.

Oh no, Troy thought to himself. How bad will Sharpay's dad be talked about? Imagine what'll happen to her. And Ryan. But, Mr. Evan's isn't like that.

Wait.

Ryan.

He hasn't been seen in days.

Troy racked his brain, trying to think if he had heard anything about Ryan over the past few days.

Chad had said something about him yesterday. But, what was it?

Troy sat against the wall, staring down to the other end of the hall, not really seeing anything.

Mrs. White walked out of her classroom slowly, with a look of confusion across her face.

My, my. She thought to herself. I did not give Troy Bolton enough credit.

She looked down the hall, and saw the person she was just thinking of, staring off into space.

She started walking towards him, but changed her mind after a few steps. He needed some time alone to think, she told herself.

She fumbled with her bag and the contents spilled across the floor. With a huff, she bent down and began to pick them up.

At the other end of the hall, where Troy sat, the door beside him opened. His head shot up and he saw, for once in a very long time, Sharpay with a makeup free face.

Her hair was messy and her eyes were sad, but they held a spark that had been lost a long time ago.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, while looking everywhere besides him.

"Hey." He said looking up at her.

"Um.." Sharpay said, finally setting her eyes on Troy, and he could see how nervous and uncertain she way.

"You want to go for that walk now?" Troy asked, giving her a small smile.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

Troy stood up, and handed Sharpay her books and her bag, and the held out his arm for her in a goofy manner.

She gave a small laugh, before latching on.

Mrs. White put the last pen in her bag and looked up to the space where Troy had been sitting, after she had finally convinced herself to go talk to him, but she saw the small exchange between Troy and Sharpay.

Actually, she thought. Maybe he just needs a friend.

--

Man. I'm so sorry. This took longer than I expected. I didn't know I had run out of chapters to update with. And I'm sorry this is so short. It was originally going to end with Sharpay telling Troy about Ryan, but I liked how I ended it. But I will try and update faster. And I really need to update 'Once Upon A Friendship', so my next update should be for that story. I hope. Anyways, I hope you like it, please review. : )


End file.
